Rin and Tamaki's movie
by DarumaKunto
Summary: New movie has come out, and Tamaki Suoh wants to see it with his demon boyfriend, Rin Okumura. Instead of a fancy theater, its a commoner theater and the two are ready to see the wonderful story from a closested gay kid, Simon Spier.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Blue Exorcist, or any background characters**

 **Also, if you do not approve Yaoi or the ship between these two, please look away and don't be rude. Thank you!**

His eyes shimmered as they looked upon the giant theater in front. "Wow! Commoners have such a lovely artitecture not to go far from simple! It's excellent!"

Rin felt a sweat on his head. "That's not… nevermind.." He gave up knowing Tamaki won't bother to listen to his 'knowledge' of commoner lives.

It was still a surprise to Rin Okumura at the place he's standing as he and his brother rarely went to the movies. It would mostly be on lucky days when father Fujimoto got a good pay, and decided to celebrate with his twin sons. The theaters was always a place kids like to go to, other than a carnival or fair. Rin didn't think he'd stand close to the theater he and Yukio found fascinating ever again - for lack a money. But what he REALLY didn't expect from even dreaming to come here, was bringing his rich boyfriend, Tamaki Suoh.

It didn't make sense to the demon why the blonde prince advised they go to where he went when it came to movies. As a rich kid, he must have a theater of his own, or at least his parents' own one. Hell, he might have his own little treehouse bigger than the tree. Rin always knew Tamaki as a bit random and unusual, but this was just surprising. They went to dinner dates at expensive restaurants that Tamaki would pay for, and fun parties they were both invited to - mostly from Honey senpai and Kyoya. So Rin didn't quite understand his boyfriend' fascination with commoner life.

At first, the two were only planning to spend the day together at the park near the elementary the demon grew up in. Suddenly, Rin's asleep in his dorm, his phone rings, he recognizes the ringtone, picks it up, answers, and then his eardrum exploded from Tamaki's excited squealing. Poor Yukio woke up screaming from late night grading when he heard the blonde's voice through the phone, and it wasn't even on speaker! Once Rin got himself to step out of the dorm to make sure his brother could wake up, he heard Tamaki cheer how a movie is coming out known as, "Love, Simon."

At first, Rin had no clue why his boyfriend was so thrilled to hear about a movie. He's probably seen much better ones than the demon has. Once it was explained to be a teen boy who was secretly gay and was emailing a guy online at his school he doesn't know of and is gay as well, it hit him. Tamaki was really into the pride for LGBT events. According to the host members of his club, that despite his religious beliefs, he's very proud of being a homosexual - even though he had no understanding with women being together then men. There was once a time when Tamaki dragged his demon boyfriend to one of his club meetings with the guests. It was all rainbows, and sweets (of course), and they wore pride outfits for their sexual orientations. The twins were spot on that day, especially Kaoru. There was no reason for Rin to be there however, but he didn't complain too much when Haruhi offered him one of their cakes.

While Tamaki was all out and proud, Rin wasn't. He still isn't sure why he feels the way he is. He's still into girls - Shiemi Moriyama being the example - but his heart flutters with joy when Tamaki hugs him and holds his hand. Thus, proving Rin to being bisexual. It does make him happy to see that rich idiot to feel happy about himself and him, but he can go overboard for no reason sometimes.

He had no idea how he agree to come and see this movie. Tamaki was all yelling, giggling, just talking about it when Rin hasn't even seen the trailer or even read the book. Maybe he only agreed since he was tired that morning and wanted to go back to sleep. Though he didn't mind going. He just didn't get why Tamaki insisted they go to a commoner movie theater.

They stepped towards the front where the line no longer had too many people. When they arrived, there was five people standing in line for the movie. Because of how the LGBT community is really touched by the movie, there's probably a lot more inside. The guy up front smiled at the two males walking up, and said, "Hi there. How may I help you today?"

"Greetings fellow friends!" Typical Tamaki swooned, making a usual big greeting. He then pulled his arm towards his blushing boyfriend, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him close to his chest to be at a better view for the man. "Me and a dear good friend of mine wish to see the movie, 'Love Simon'! As a hard worker of day to entertain such wonderful reasons to be alive, I am extremely grateful for your help in our need!" He then wrapped his arms around Rin's shoulders. Hugging basically.

The man only stared, getting the idea between their relationship. Rin's blushed cheeks grew to his ears. Damnit Tamaki… "W-We like to see 'Love Simon', please?" He said, hoping that was easy to get.

The guy already knew what they wanted to see, but only smiled at how cute the two were. "Sure thing. That's a pretty popular one."

Throughout their request, Tamaki kept asking the man questions: has he seen the movie, or do you know who Blue could be, or has he read the book? Rin had to pull him back so he could get their seats and then finally leave this poor man alone. It wasn't too easy, being a little shorter than Tamaki. Not to mention, the blonde was older than him by a year. Once it was all decided, Rin finally dragged his boyfriend away from the smiling cashier guy.

"Can you ever be quiet for ten seconds?" Rin growled, only talking to himself.

But Tamaki heard him. "Oh why are you so embarrassed?" He asked, standing himself up and looking at Rin. "I'm simply asking him questions is all."

"Well, what made you think that guy knew what the movie was about? He clearly has his job standing out there and giving people tickets!"

The blonde blinked, looking as if Rin said something so obvious. "He works here doesn't he? Surely he and his crew must have tested the movie out to know if it was good or not."

"..." Rin understood that Tamaki was never really able to go out with regular people and do regular stuff, but this was ridiculous. Now he has to explain how movie theaters work. The blonde then smiled. "Well, let's go and get us some tasty treats!"

Maybe later..

The stand where the food was served wasn't so bad. Tamaki was able to make a miserable girl laugh, and feel better about the issue she had with her own boyfriend. That was probably one of Tamaki's best traits, and Rin loved them. Most of the time, he never really understood the Suoh boy's positive vibe and attitude. It normally would get the rich kid in trouble, and would set him to being alone. But he found it charming of the guy, and let him be himself.

Yukio did point out how much of the adult Rin had to be most of the time whenever he talks about his boyfriend. It didn't really make sense as why Rin is more mature when he's really a child himself. Even Ryuji and Izumo could back him up on it.

Though he did began to notice what his brother was talking about. Whenever they're with each other, Rin has to be the one explaining simple stuff, keep Tamaki out from trouble, and get so pissed off over such childish things. Especially when they're in public, Rin has to act like the parent most of the time. Now often he has to be by Tamaki's side to make sure he doesn't look silly. Why though?

Maybe it's because Rin wants to protect Tamaki, and the only way was to keep him far from horrible people. The day they met, he had to protect him from those thugs by a punch. It was clear that day that Tamaki didn't have a violent bone in his body. Even when Rin was being attacked by those bullies at True Cross, Tamaki didn't resolve to violence, only money. Well…. At least it worked.

He was like this kid that needed to be guarded by the security guard he's been offered and had to stay far from horrible people, the people who didn't understand the lost teen. It did make Rin feel special when he was called Suoh's protector, seeing as how much the boy trusted him more than anyone. No matter the age, he will do anything to keep horrible people away from his beloved.

"Rin?"

He blinked, realized the blonde was talking to him. "Oh, sorry. Yeah?"

"You want some popcorn and a soda to bring with us?" He asked, handing the lady a dollar while still watching his boyfriend.

"Oh uh, I'm good. I'll take maybe a candy bar or something." Rin was never one to ask for so much, even if he was dating a rich boy.

He watched that worried look finally fade from Tamaki, and then watched him turn back to the smiling girl for their requests. Rin chuckled to himself with the thought of father Fujimoto. If he was here right now, he'd laugh at how much of a girl Rin became…. When it came to dating.

 **111**

"When I said I only wanted a candy bar, I didn't mean to get me like five of them." Now that was another thing to add to the list: teach Tamaki when people say 'a' in a sentence, it doesn't mean 'a lot'.

Tamaki looked down to his boyfriend, and chuckled. "Well, I couldn't let you go hungry now could I?" He said. "Besides, I bought one from me too." He leaned his hand towards the five Rin held to try and grab one. With the spoiled moment Rin is having, he pulled from Tamaki's reached with a grin. "Hey, can't go hungry right?"

He loved messing with the young prince, and seeing him turn determine to get a candy was adorable.

The two had at last gotten their meal for the movie from the nice lady, and sat down where Tamaki requested to sit. They sat where it was the upper part of the seats when you first walk in down the stairs. They were in the fourth row of the top part, and sat a little close to the middle of the row. They had a good view of the screen in front, so they won't be seeing a corner part of the movie or be too up close to it. The screen showed some previews to the remaining audience, some Rin recognized, and some weren't. Tamaki would laugh at the funny ones, and only looked traumatized by the scary ones. They were lucky this wasn't the movie yet for them.

Rin looked around towards some of the audience. There weren't too many people surprisingly. There are some couples, especially gay ones, and a few who seem to be friends mostly. It was no surprise to not see a family walk in here. There was a group of friends who sat far from where he was, looking to being about their young years as teenagers. Two guys were close to each other, one wrapping his muscle arm around the other. The one with blue spiky hair kept laughing at how big of a star he was, while the other with the black hair and white stripes called him an idiot. There was a lesbian couple, but they weren't like the boys. They were both wrapping their arms around each other, one looked japanese and sweet, as the other was an american blonde with blue eyes. The blonde only shook her head while the japanese girl giggled for the bluette to calm down. There was a straight couple from what Rin could tell. It was a guy with white hair and sharp teeth, holding the hand of his girlfriend who had pigtails and green eyes. She gave an expression that seemed to pissed her off, and sent a book smashing against his head. Rin did his best not to laugh. There were also two more people who didn't seem like they were a couple. The blonde girl was giggling and bubbly, hugging her pet giraffe she brought in along with popcorn in her mouth and hands. The other had short pink hair, looked a bit depressed, but still kept a smile towards his friends...…. Actually… Rin wasn't sure if that was even a boy or a girl… maybe a transgender?

He decided not to think too much on it.

Then he look in front of him with these girls closer to the screen. They were clearly all lesbians, except one. There was girl with her red hair in a ponytail pulling the popcorn away from the girl with the short blue hair, teasing her to be quicker than slow. It only irritated her more. The other pair of lesbians that were holding hands was a girl with long black hair, expressionless towards her reaction between the two, and the other with pink hair in pigtail bows. She giggled, and tried to tell the other to calm down. She didn't mind sharing her popcorn with them either. The blonde one with the cat on her shoulder - they're allowed to bring in pets? - at the end was clearly single, and enjoyed hearing her friends bicker and try to solve the problem.

Rin wondered if Tamaki saw them, making a face of disgust. It didn't quite make sense to why he can handle men being with men, but not women with women. He turned to see if he was looking at them. Instead his eyes caught upon more gay couples, all men. There was one pair that had one taller than the other, gray hair and purple eyes, and the shorter with green hair through his brown bangs. From what Rin could tell, the shorter one was lecturing the other of how movie theaters work. Well it wasn't like yelling, but somehow that reminded him of his relationship with the boy he's sitting with. There was another pair behind them, one with brown and the other with black hair. It seemed the one with black hair was teasing the other at how cute he was being, and being in a public place, the other couldn't yell or do anything. All he could do was blush. The last couple really struck Rin to suspicion. One looked WAY too older than the other. Like the other looked to be in high school with his gray eyes, and dirty blondish hair. He looked very serious and determined towards the screen, while the other who was older was only unamused by the previews. Just how old were they? Age doesn't matter, but that guy really looks like he's in his thirties while the other looked to be in highschool.

There were a lot of couples in here, and somehow Rin didn't mind. It was like, he didn't have to worry about being the only one or so. He expected more people, but didn't mind. He was glad to be here with his boyfriend. No homework, no missions, no nagging from Yukio. Nothing.

Speaking of boyfriend…

He turned his attention towards the blonde. Tamaki had his head down, and looked to be focused about something. He looked so serious and determined. Rin has never seen his face like that before, unsure if the other male was upset or something. Then he looked down to see what was in his hand. "You're reading the book right now?"

Apparently Tamaki brought the "Simon vs. The homosapien agenda" with him to read. Rin was expecting him to be on his phone or something. Tamaki looked up at Rin. "Yes, I figure it'd keep me busying while we wait."

He blinked. "But the lighting is bad, and you've read that thing like five times. Give it a rest."

Tamaki smiled at the demon. "Well, how can I admire the gift you've given me if I keep putting it down during the middle of a chapter?"

"It's just a book. It's nothing special."

"It's special when it speaks to me, and any gift you've given me is wonderful Rin."

Well, that did it. Rin's cheeks are now red, and he immediately looks down embarrassed. Once Tamaki told Rin about the upcoming movie, he remember him mentioning a book, and how he wished he could have read it before he knew about this. It didn't mean too much to Rin at the time until he and Yukio were in the store, spotting the familiar main character at the front of the cover. The title didn't give much away until he read the name 'Simon'. As being the boyfriend of a rich idiot, Rin figure that the extra money he had could be in a good use to give Tamaki something. His birthday was April 4, which was two days before "Love, Simon" was in the cinemas. Rin could have waited until his actual birthday to give the blonde his gift, but the way as Tamaki was desperate to try and find a free online copy, not to mention begging Kyoya to find it, he had to give it to him before the movie.

When he showed up to the academy with the gift in his hands, Tamaki actually cried, hugged Rin by his neck, pretty much close to choking him. Rin's voice barely came through as it was covered by Tamaki's many thanks. Then his face was bringing back the roses to life when Tamaki kissed his lips. Luckily no other students were around to witness their beautiful moment, so Rin kissed back, letting his toes give him support to reach those lips. Since then, Tamaki has never put the book down unless he had work to do at Ouran.

Just remembering that moment gave Rin the fuzzies inside his stomach. He liked to see Tamaki happy. Who knows? Maybe this movie will bring that sparkle again to the blonde. He…

… was feeling his tail being stroked by someone.

He jumped at the feeling, and turned his head to see Tamaki's thumbs gently pet the end of his tail. "You're tail was wagging so I figure it should calm down before others see it." said Tamaki, smiling at the twitching fur from Rin's tail. He enjoyed feeling those soft hands anywhere on him, but that was when they were alone. There are other people nearby to witness them. It still was a mystery to Rin how Tamaki was able to see his tail, but not any demons they've encountered.

Someone was staring. It was the guy with green eyes and brown hair. Shit. "T-Tamaki, stop it." he whispered, praying no one can hear him. When Tamaki didn't stop, Rin grew frustrated and tried to grab the other's wrist. He failed as Tamaki pulled it away with a candy bar in his hand. He growled, starting to get pissed off. "Thanks for sharing." he said, wiggling the candy bar in front of Rin.

That little shit tricked him!

Before Rin could say a word, Tamaki cups his left cheek, silencing the demon boy. He didn't even do anything yet, and Rin was already quiet. He watched as the blonde open the candy bar with his free hand, and put the candy through his teeth, still letting it stick out. His teeth gave him support to keep the candy bar still and stick out, with Rin unsure of what Tamaki was trying to do. "Aren't you.." his voice was trailed away as he was pulled towards Tamaki, and felt half of the bar through his open mouth.

He looked at the blonde, expecting him to respond but didn't realize how close they were. Once he saw those violet blue eyes, his heart fluttering almost intending to kiss Tamaki. He figure he had to press the bar against his teeth a bit hard so he could hold onto it to, so he did. But being a little anxious without realizing it, he pressed hard enough to bite into the treat. There wasn't much of a reaction from Tamaki when Rin finally looked at him. Only a pleased smile. He watched the other boy bite into the bar himself, with holding the bottom of the bar so it would remain in between their lips. He took another bite, giving Rin the hint to do the same.

When you're someone like Rin - grown into life barely knowing of people your age, always fighting, and always so closed up from the world - you're not aware of the romantic moments happening in your life. He especially wasn't paying attention to what the Suoh kid was trying to do. He thought this was his typical weird self. Once the bar was gone and eaten, Tamaki was close enough to pressed his lips against Rin's.

The demon boy let out a little sound of surprise, but remained still as the taste from Tamaki's lips were sweet, covered with chocolate. His mouth stays frozen along with his mind becoming blank. Rin was really surprised when he felt the other teen's tongue enter through his wet lips to create their kiss to become deeper. At that moment, his heart was the only presence in between them both. It thumped, pumped, screaming at Rin to fall into such a warm feeling. So he did. At last his blue eyes were closed, let his hand cup Tamaki's left cheek to pull him closer. There was no sound to be made. This was a perfect moment.

The two had pulled away to get some air, Rin silently panting at how aroused he was feeling. Believe it or not, Tamaki was really a good kisser. No wonder his guests at Ouran Academy were please to have a prince as their host. It was amazing how someone so goofy and naive, was pretty good with romantic gestures. Tamaki never seems to stop surprising Rin.

His cheeks were slightly red, only from the feeling he felt in between his legs. Dammit Tamaki Suoh. He opened his eyes, finding the blonde gorgeous hair, those violet eyes, and that smile. All the things that make him feel that life was really worth living in. For once from a kiss, Rin smiled back, showing off his fangs he inherited as a demon's child.

That smiled had faded when Rin heard some whistle loudly through the theater. He jumped, and turned his attention towards the left to see the boy with spiky blue hair clap loudly, along with the straight guy with the shark teeth howl. "Yeah! Get some!" He laughed.

Shit. Rin forgot about them…. Actually he forgot everyone in the theater room.

"You! Shut the hell up!" said the girl with pigtails, trying her best to silence to kid. "That's no excuse to shout it out to the world."

"Well, I mean it's not like I was the only one staring!" Crap.. Rin didn't bother to look at anyone else who could be staring at their little kiss. He did hear one of the gay men talk to their partner, suggesting they do the same. The other protested calling him a teddy bear pervert…. A little weird, but whatever. The girl with red hair in front of them, mumbled for them to get a room. It was more to be funny and not being rude. However, it didn't seemed like her girlfriend approved her response once she pushed her to stop anything else from coming out of her mouth.

He looked over to see Tamaki giggling, not embarrassed to be caught making out with his boyfriend. Rin growled at the blonde. "I hate you so much right now."

Tamaki looked over to the demon boy, lifted his hand towards his head, and lets his fingers explore Rin's dark hair. He basically treating him like a kid did a good job. He smiled at him. "I adore your angry self."

Rin felt himself slouched in his seat. "No one says that anymore.."

"You're right."

He looked up at the blonde to see his attention back on the screen. "I should really say I love you, shouldn't I?"

The tomato color returned. "You-!"

"Yahoo! Movie is starting!" shouted the bluette kid from the far corner, hugging his black and white stripe boyfriend, and then kisses his cheek making him blush as well. Good to see Rin isn't the only one suffering.

He wasn't wrong. They began to show the warning to turn off all devices and to remain quiet, the usual rules. Rin felt it was best to yell at Tamaki later when they're alone. He shifted back into his little seat, and watch the screen began to show the companies for this movie. Tamaki better be grateful that he came all the way over here for a weird movie, and that Rin won't be mad as the movie goes on for an hour. He looked around, and noticed the couples in the room were snuggling together, wrapping their arms with each other, grabbing popcorn to feed to the other, or just messing with the other's hair. It looked so adorable on those girls mostly when the red and blue one calmed down finally.

Rin began to feel tense when something came in physical contact with his left shoulder. He turned to see Tamaki's arm wrapped around him. His face remained to be red from earlier, but didn't say a word as the movie was starting. It did made Rin realized how quiet and calm Tamaki was being. What gives? He's been dying to see this movie, squealing to his guests and friends about it - obviously not willing to talk to his father about it - and basically being so childish to see it. Why was he now deciding to be quiet?

It made him come to the idea that maybe Tamaki just wants to admire every detail the movie gives. Who wouldn't? Maybe he focuses better that way. Or maybe… he's behaving for Rin. Maybe he kinda figure to give Rin some slack, and just watch the movie of his dreams. That was.. Pretty surprising, and kinda relieving.

Rin couldn't help but feel bothered that Tamaki's hand was not having any attention. It hanged loose, so lonely and empty. Damn his romantic feelings for the perfect prince. He then grabbed Tamaki's hand with his own without saying a word. He turned his attention to see if Tamaki react, and he did. He didn't move his head towards Rin, only his eyes. Those gorgeous, violet, blue eyes. He smiled at the younger male, and leaned forward to kiss Rin's cheek one last time before turning back to 'Love, Simon'.

This was pretty nice. While he felt more of a wimpy girlfriend towards the other who's older and taller, Rin felt everything was really going to be fine. Being here with Tamaki was all he's wanted, and spending a day in the theaters with him gave him another surprise from the blonde: pride. Not LGBT pride, or host pride. Pride of teasing.

Rin will beat him at that someday.

For now, all Rin wanted to do was lean his head against Tamaki's chest, and watch their damn gay movie. And that's what he did. This brought the whole reason why they loved each other in the first place.

" _My name is Simon. I'm just like you…_ "

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: Firstly, I want to thank those who read this story. It means a lot when you guys read and like my stories since they're not always exactly what everyone agrees on - especially Tamaki Suoh with Rin Okumura. I wanted to share this story with you guys for many reasons. One, is because this is one of my guilty pleasures (aka, shipping Rin with Tamaki).**

 **Two, because this is basically all my emotions for the movie. I'll note though, I haven't got to seen it, it's not out yet, so I don't know what happens if the movie will be like the book (but we all know that books never turn out those movies don't we? So I don't know if it'll be good or not. I think it will… NO SPOILERS lol).**

 **Now if you ask, I'm not too sure why I ship these two together. Maybe because Tamaki's little knowledge of 'commoner' life will be fun to mess with Rin's little life. Plus, Tamaki is just that butthole of a boyfriend to embarrass him. And yes, I know someone is gonna comment "You do know he's homophobic right?". Honestly, I don't think he is. In the first episode of OHSHC, before Tamaki found out Haruhi was a girl, he flirted with 'him', as if he doesn't mind. And yes, I saw that episode with the Lobelia girls and he wasn't pleased with those girls flirting with Haruhi. I think he only doesn't approve is when his little girl is involved with other women than being protected by him. Then again, I haven't read the manga so I don't know how Tamaki REALLY feels. Also, a lot of you probably read that I put that Tamaki isn't okay with lesbians, but is with gay men. I also feel that because of those Lobelia girls, Tamaki doesn't approve because of them because of how they basically made him so on guard with his little girl. But then again, he could secretly be okay with it IF Haruhi isn't being sexually harassed (Poor Haruhi). So there!**

 **This story is basically my emotions for it. I'm pumped to see when it comes out. Me and my big sister (probably might not come with me. We're not sure) are gonna have an awesome time. When it described how Tamaki was when he saw the trailer and told Rin through the phone, that was freaking me when I saw the trailer and immediately told my mom, "MOM! NO MATTER WHAT, I HAVE TO SEE THIS MOVIE!!"And then she says "... if we have the money, you can go." Since then, I've been saving up to go see it March 16, and that's only until next Friday! And I'm sure some of you are confused about the dates of when the movie will be released in the story. In reality, the movie does also come out on April 6 in the Cinemas, but for me I'll be watching in the Showbiz theater, so that was perfect to make an earlier birthday present for Tamaki. Though for me it's March 16.**

 **Basically, Tamaki was me when we heard about the movie, bought the book, read it, and will be when we go to the theaters to see "Love, Simon" (only thing that I don't have from Tamaki was the fact he's not single and I am. So no date for me).**

 **Want to know a fun fact about me? When I was reading "Simon vs. The Homosapien Agenda", I made every character in the book a anime character. I do this so that way I won't be too confused on who's who, and just name them their character name. I made Rin be Simon throughout the story, Tamaki was Blue, Shima was Nick, Shiemi was Abby, Maka (from Soul Eater) was Leah, Ox Ford (from Soul Eater) was Martin, Bon was Cal etc. This was fun making every character from the book become an anime character, so typing this story was as if they were the stars of the movie and were able to witness how they act (even though it's not really them).**

 **Oh yeah! Did anyone notice something interesting about those other couples I put in the theater? Do you recognize some of them? It's okay if you don't, I just like being creative and sneaky with background characters sometimes. Review if you know who those characters are and what the couples were. (Just a fun note, they're my anime OTPs).**

 **So yeah, that's about it. Here's my fun little story with Rin Okumura and Tamaki Suoh. Let me know if you guys want me to write more about these two, I have no problem writing some more, so review if you want to see more! Thanks for reading everyone, hope you guys are excited for 'Love, Simon' as much as I am! I can't wait to cry from the power of love. Crap, I'm crying now just listening to "Wild Heart" by the Bleachers… Have a nice tuesday everyone! Bye!**


End file.
